


THE ARTIST

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, art insperation, escort AU, escort!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ESCORT<br/>Name: Armin Arlert<br/>Age:22<br/>Notes: Mr. Arlert has been rumored to make appearances at Mr. Kirschtein's shows. Sometimes male. Sometimes not.</p>
<p>THE ARTIST<br/>Name: Jean Kirschtein<br/>Age: 25<br/>Occupation: Regionally acclaimed artist. Famous for his portraits and still life.<br/>Notes: Proclaims he is straight but theses encounters help his creative flow. Submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ARTIST

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: isyoumadbro.tumblr.com
> 
> You an comment here or look me up there.
> 
> ENJOY!!

I checked my lipstick in the mirror of the elevator as I made my way up to Mr. Kirschtein's apartment. The ambiance of Mr. Kirschtein's studio apartment was strange. It was almost like a shaken box of rustic decor with bits of modern furniture thrown in. Each time I found myself here, something was new or in a different spot.

"Welcome back." Mr. Kirschtein smiled as I stepped through the doorway.

"Glad to be back." I smile as I set my bag on the counter. I felt his eyes on me as I walked around. I wore a white tank top with a push-up bra and inserts underneath. I also had on thigh highs with ice cream comes on them and a blush pink skirt.

I pretended not to feel Mr. Kirschtein watching the way my hips move and decided to look at some of his new works. A rough sculpture of a person sleeping caught my attention.

"This ones new." I point out. "Who inspired it?"

Mr. Kirschtein poured two glasses of wine and handed me one. "I saw a woman laying in the park. It was fall, so leaves were littering her hair while she slept but she didn't move. To me, I looked like she was at peace with nature."

"And naturally you had to bring it to life." I say taking a sip.

"It is my gift to the world." He says, amber eyes lingering on my figure. "I must preserve the little bits of beauty I see here and there. And speaking of beauty, when will you let me paint you?"

I toss my head back in a laugh. "You and I both know that this is not that type of relationship."

He whispers a soft "It could be" and I kiss his cheek. I look around some more and he tells me about his other works. The more we drink and the more we talk, the more physical we get. As we sat on his sofa and he told me about some upcoming shows, I watched as his hand trailed up and down my thigh. He was ready.

I finished my (third) glass of wine and went to my bag. "You know Mr. Kirschtein, there is something about your work that just turns me on." I see him lean forward waiting.

"Oh really? Come here and tell me more." His voice was heavy with anticipation.

I walk back over with my eyes not leaving his. I kiss him long and hard then pull away. I stand and lift up my skirt to show my erection being restrained by a pair of yellow lace panties. A whine of appreciation goes out.

"Pleasure me, Mr. Kirschtein." I say simply. Rather eagerly, Mr. Kirschtein pulls my hips closer to him and he places a soft kiss to the side of my dick. The first kiss is followed by more as he slowly takes off my underwear.

I watch as he lowers his lips onto me and I relish in the feeling of the warm mouth.

"Yes baby. Just like that." I sigh as he begins to suck. I tuck the edge of the skirt into my waistband and wind my fingers into his hair. I move my hips in unison with him as he picks up speed. Urging him to go faster, I end up borderline throat fucking him. As I climax he pulls back and makes me watch as he laps it all up.

 

After stretching myself out for him, I had Mr. Kirschtein lay back on his couch and I climbed onto his lap. Now came his favorite part. I lowered myself into him and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm gonna ride you like the pony boy you are." I tease. "You like that don't you?"

I begin bouncing up and down and I feel his cock thickening. I take off my shirt and he grabs at my bra inserts as they jiggle.

"You wanna play with my tits?" I pull one out and shove it into his face. I hear my name being moaned behind it. Keeping one hand on his face and one on my returning boner I pump us both into an orgasm.

 

Mr. Kirschtein playfully kissed at my exposed neck and back as I repacked my things.

"Why can't I paint you?" He asked blurring his nose in my hair.

"Because I am not supposed to exist in your life Mr. Kirschtein." I turn to face him. "I'm your dirty little secret."


End file.
